<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Price You’re Willing To Pay - Art by SourCandy91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132028">The Price You’re Willing To Pay - Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCandy91/pseuds/SourCandy91'>SourCandy91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MDZS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCandy91/pseuds/SourCandy91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the fan fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127453?view_adult=true<br/>Mermen XueXiao and Sea Witch Wei Wuxian</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>WangXian - Relationship, XuēXiǎo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MDZS Big Bang 2020, MDZS Big Bang 2020: Hider</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Price You’re Willing To Pay - Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127453">The price You're Willing To Pay</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams">Jamilton_and_Lams</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>